A Different Story
by OneWingedAngel5
Summary: Sakuya Aoshima has no memory of her past. One day she is pulled into the well at her shrine, and finds herself in feudal Japan. There Sakuya goes on a journey to revive her meory and remove the Shikon no Tama from her body.
1. Default Chapter

A girl with long black hair walked down the streets alone. She was walking home from cheerleading practice, when a call from behind startled her. " Saki!" a girl with short blond hair called. " Wait up!" Sakuya turned around to reveal her pale blue eyes, and stoped for the other girl. " Hey, May!" Sakuya said, smiling at her friend. " What's up?" " Your birthday, smart one!!" May replied, handing her a gift. Sakuya smacked herself for forgetting her own birthday. I'm seventeen already, she thought. " You shouldn't have!" Sakuya said, taking the present from May. She opened the box to see two lovely gold earings. One was different from the other, but she decided she'd keep that to herself. " I know they may seem different, but that's how they came," May said, as if reading Sakuya's mind. Sakuya took the earrings out of the box and put them on her ears. " How do they look?" Sakuya asked. " Great!" May said, giving a thumbs up. Sakuya hugged May and thanked her for the gift. " Thank you so much! I love them!" Sakuya said. She looked at her best, and one of few, friends May. They had been friends since she had come to the Highschool, and May had dropped from the " popular crowd" to be friends with Sakuya. When she had arrived at the school, she was immediately classified as the strange one. She was very quiet and no one really paid attention to her, except for the boys. They thought she was very attractive and were constantly hitting at her. Sakuya's other friends were Hikari, Sajiko, and Eimi. They were outcasts like her and they had formed a friendship over the years. " You're welcome! I've gotta go now, or I'll be late for my bus! Happy birthday, again!" May ran off down the road waving to Sakuya. Sakuya turned around and began to walk towards her home. It didn't take Sakuya long to reach the giant steps that lead to her home, which was a large shrine. She lived there with her grandmother, Kaede, and her cat Tiger, or Ty-ty Baby as Sakuya called him. Sakuya had no parents since they had died in a terrible car crash. Sakuya had been with them, but she had survived. Her memory had been completely wiped and she had never been able to remember anything that had to do with her past. " Oh!" Sakuya said in surprise. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed she was right in front of her house. Sakuya walked through the door and into the kitchen. She took off her shoes and placed her back pack on the ground. " Grandma! I'm home!" Sakuya said, but no one answered. Where could they be? Sakuya thought as she surveyed the empty house. She suddenly became worried. What if something terrible had happened to Grandma? She had no reason to go out, unless... " Grandma?! Where are you!?!" Sakuya cried frantically. She heard a faint cry from the backyard and sped out the door. She sighed in relief when she saw her grandma sitting down in the small herd garden they had. " What is it, Sakuya?" her grandmother, Kaede asked. Sakuya sweatdropped. " Uh, well...I was worried maybe something had happend to you since you didn't reply when I first called," Sakuya said, looing down at the ground. " Ye need not worry so much, my dear," Kaede replied, standing up. She dusted her priestess pants off before entering the house. Sakuya followed Kaede quickly, not wanting to be left outside. Kaede sat down on her favorite chair and looked at Sakuya. " Ye should never worry abo- What are those!?!" Kaede cried, noticing the earrings on Sakuya's ears. " Oh! These were a birthday gift from May!" Sakuya said, showing the earrings off proudly. Kaede relaxed a bit, but she stayed a tiny bit tense.  
  
" I almost forgot it was ye's birthday," Kaede said. She pulled a package out from behind her chair and handed it to Sakuya. Sakuya ripped the paper off, and was most surprised to see a fine bow and quiver full of arrows. " Thank you, Grandma...but why did you get me these?" Sakuya asked. Kaede chuckled at her as if it was some kind of joke. " When I leave this world, ye shall take my place as priestess to this shrine," Kaede said. " You may need a little training of course, but ye will make a fine priestess." " Thank you, Grandma! I'll go shoot a few in the back, if you-" " No! Do not use them now, wait until they are needed. You can place them on the shelf in ye room," Kaede said. Sakuya nodded and ran up the stairs and into her room. She placed the bow and quiver on the shelf and grabbed a change of clothes from her drawers. She pulled on a red skirt with light orange stripes and grabbed a white shirt with a upper case k and m on it. Before pulling the shirt over her head, Sakuya studied her scar in the mirror. It seemed to glow for a brief second, but she figured it was only her imagination. She pulled the shirt over her head, and lay down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She began to drift off to sleep without even knowing it.  
  
The girl held something close to her body, and a large white fox with black stripes and a bell collar around it's neck was walking next to her. There was a sudden flash of light and the girl was hit in the back by some sort of energy. Then it was dark, and a pink jewel lay on the ground in a puddle of blood. The jewel was consumed by the blood as it rose up and formed into a pale white woman with long black hair and golden eyes. The woman was wearing a strange white top, and what seemed to be some sort of thong in Sakuya's point of view. The woman wore a bell around her neck like the kitsune, but she had two large wings. The woman held the jewel and her hands and began to sing a melancholy tune, that echoed around the dark space. Two more voices joined as a a woman with black and white hair, a black wing and a white one, and strange markings appeared along with a younger girl with red eyes and blond hair. They sang together and when they finished, disappeared into the darkness. Then, a light shone on a large tree. A boy about Sakuya's age was pinned to the tree by an arrow, and he had silvery gray hair and cat-like ears. " Hey! Hey you!" Sakuya said, trying to get the boy's attention. His eyes opened and she saw that his eyes were a deep gold. The arrow disintegrated and the boy dropped gracefully to the ground. " Kikyou...come back," he said, holding a hand out to her. " Kikyou?" Sakuya asked in confusion. " Am I Kikyou?" The boy stepped forward and reached towards Sakuya, but then he disappeared and a man in a white baboon skin appeared in his place. " Give me the jewel!!!!" the man bellowed, jumping forward and slicing his hand into Sakuya's chest. Sakuya woke up screaming, and was covered in sweat. She looked around nervously and put her hand to her chest. She sighed in relief that it had only been a horrible nightmare and not the real thing. " I guess Hikari was right. I shouldn't buy the 'Supreme Surprise' from the school cafeteria," Sakuya said, with a laugh. She stood up and looked in the mirror again. She felt something at her foot and let out another scream, but it was only her cat. " Tiger, you stupid cat!" Sakuya cried. She picked Tiger up and put him outside of her door. She sat down by her window and grabbed her sketchpad. She began to draw the three women that had been in her dream, and the man in the baboon skin. She sketched quietly for a few minutes before a meow from below distracted her. Sakuya leaned out her window, and saw Tiger walk into the old well house. " No, Tiger! Don't go in there!!" Sakuya cried, but Tiger's tail had already vanished into the small shed. Sakuya sighed and dropped her sketchbook to the ground and chased after the cat. She slipped on her shoes, bolted outside, and ran into the small shed. She looked around and heard a faint scratching noise. " Tiger? Where are you!?!" Sakuya asked, trying to see Tiger through the darkness of the well. She began to slowly descend down the steps, and reached the bottom before stopping again. She looked around but only saw darkness. The scratching noise came again, and it appeared to be coming from the well. " Ty-ty?" Sakuya whispered in a scared voice. The well top suddenly burst apart and several long arms grabbed Sakuya and pulled her into the well. All she could do was scream as the arms pulled her through the seemingly endless well. " The jewel! Give it to me!" a voice hissed from behind her. Sakuya closed her eyes and curled into a ball, afraid of the voice and what was going to happen to her. " The jewel!" " No!" Sakuya cried. The voice was suddenly gone, and the floating sensation stopped as Sakuya hit the hard ground of the well. She uncurled and looked around. " I really should start listening to Hikari more!" Sakuya stood up and looked around and saw that she was in the well. I probably imagined the whole thing and just happened to trip and fall into the well, Sakuya told herself. " Grandma!! Can you hear me? I'm trapped in the well!" Sakuya yelled, but there was no answer. Sakuya sighed and began to climb out of the well. When she reached the top, she fell to the ground. " Grandma! I'm- What the hell!?!" Sakuya looked around and saw she was in a rather large forest. No way! Where am I!?! Wait, there's the big tree! Sakuya thought. At home, in her front yard there was a large tree. It was said that long ago a powerful half demon was sealed to that tree, and that he was awakened by the same one who sealed hime there. Sakuya began to run through the forest and towards the tree. When she reached the tree, she was most surprised to see a boy around her age pinned to the tree. That's the boy from my dreams! Sakuya thought. He was exactly the same as in her dream. Sakuya walked up to him cautiously so as not to wake hime, but he appeared to be comatose. When Sakuya was up close to him, she couldn't help but wonder about his ears. She reached forward and tugged and tweaked them. " They are real!" Sakuya cried. " But they're also very soft." " Hey you! Get away from there!" a man called from behind her. An arrow whizzed past her head and hit the tree. Sakuya turned around and saw several men with bows and other sharp weapons. The man that had shot at her suddenly dropped his bow. " M-my God! Is that you, Lady Kikyou!?!" the man asked. " Huh?" Sakuya asked in confusion. " It is you! Lower your weapons! It's Lady Kikyou come back from the dead!" the man cried happily. Kikyou? Sakuya wondered. That boy called me that in my dream, but... " Don't do that just yet! She may only be the ghost of Kikyou! They say ghosts visit places where they have regrets!" another man yelled. " Regrets?" Sakuya asked aloud. There was a crackling of twigs and Kaede stepped out from where Sakuya had come. " Grandma Kaede!" " Is ye alright, Sakuya?" Kaede asked. " Yeah, fine. Except for the fact that I'm in the weirdest place on the entire friggin planet!" Sakuya cried. " Be calm, child. Everything shall be fine," Kaede reassured. " Lady Kaede, too!?! How is this possible!?!" a man cried. He stepped towards Kaede. " Please, tell us what is happening!" " Good men, we have been in another place for the past three years. Kikyou has lost all memory of her past and accidentally stumbled upon the gate between our homes," Kaede explained. " I remained with her and now I've returned because of a certain issue that relates to the Shikon no Tama." The mention of the Shikon no Tama brought whispers from the men, and many of which involved burning and merciless slaughter. The men finally broke their conversation, and the same man as before stepped forwards agin. " We believe you, but what is it that involves the Shikon no Tama?'' he asked. Kaede sighed and closed her one eye.  
  
" 'Tis Naraku." The men went silent and looks of horror were on their faces. Sakuya gulped and looked at them scaredly. What's going on!?! Why me!?! Why!!! Sakuya wondered. " If you would please escort us to the village, I shall explain the situation to ye," Kaede said. The men nodded and gestured for the two to follow them. " G-grandma, what's going on!?! Tell me!" Sakuya cried. Kaede truned to face Sakuya. " It is best if ye no longer calls me 'grandma', but instead Kaede," Kaede said. " I will tell ye our dilemna in the village when I am done addressing the men." Kaede walked quickly after the men and towards the village. Sakuya stood there for a few seconds trying to gather all that had happened. She finally began to walk after them, stealing one last glance at the boy pinned to the tree. What's your name? Sakuya wondered, as she walked towards the village alone.  
  
Some distance away, a demon with silver hair, and a big bushy tail, wearing a white kimono with a floral pattern walked silently through the night. a small toad walked behind him clutching a staff with two heads on it. " Lord Sesshoumaru, may I ask you a question?" the toad asked the demon before him. " Yes, Jaken," Sesshoumaru answered in an emotionless voice. " Where are we going? We've been walking for sometime and I our destination still isn't apparent to me," Jaken said. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face Jaken. The toad gulped, and prepared to run if Sesshoumaru decided to attack. " We are going, Jaken, to the village of the priestess Kikyou," Sesshoumaru answered. " Why, My Lord? We have no quarrel there...do we?" Jaken asked, relaxing a little. " We do, Jaken. My pathetic brother is soon to be awoken. I have seen it in my dreams, and sensed the mounting tension in that area. He will be weak and disoriented when he awakens, so we will be there to take the Tetsusaiga and kill him," Sesshoumaru said, turning back around. Sesshoumaru continued to walk, making his way steadily to the village. " My Lord is so clever!" Jaken cried, running after Sesshoumaru in excitement. Woe to you, Inu Yasha. I shall kill you and destroy your village, too. And if that annoying priestess is there also, I shall murder her right before your very eyes, Sesshoumaru thought. 


	2. Explanations

Sakuya stood outside of the small hut. She was still pretty shocked from the previous events and was extremely nervous and jumpy. For example, some children playing with a ball had accidently thrown it at her and she called it a killer bird and hid behind one of the men. When Kaede had finished briefing the men in a small house, they came out with worried looks on their faces. Some of them looked at Sakuya and shook their heads, which only made her feel more discouraged. " Sakuya, ye may come in now," Kaede called from inside the hut. Sakuya took a deep breath and walked inside of the house. Kaede was seated by the fire and had a small table in front of her. " Sit down, child." " Gran- Kaede. What is going on!?! Please tell me!" Sakuya begged. Kaede took a cup off of the table and sipped it before answering. " I always told ye that ye had been in an accident in which your mother and father passed away. That story is entirely false," Kaede said. " See we are now in the Sengoku Jidai, or Feudal Japan. This is your birthplace. Ye were taken to the future by me after ye were badly injured by an evil demon named Naraku. He was the one who gave ye the scar on your back. He is also the one who erased ye's memory." "...What're you drinking Kaede?" Sakuya asked. " Herbal tea. Why do- That is not funny, Sakuya," Kaede said, catching Sakuya's drift. " Well, it's just that this is so strange that I don't really believe it, nor do I want to believe it!" Sakuya replied. " I have a question...Am I...Kikyou?" Kaede was silent for several minutes. She placed her cup of tea back on the table and took a breath. " Ye are indeed Kikyou. That boy who was sealed to that tree was put there by ye three years ago," Kaede said. Sakuya nodded her head a little. " His name is Inu Yasha, and he is a half demon that seeks the power of the Shikon no Tama." " Shikon no Tama?" Sakuya asked. " The Jewel of Four Souls." " What happened to it?" Sakuya asked. Again, Kaede was quiet. This time, the silence was meant to last. " Well?" " Let us not worry about the jewel," Kaede finally answered. " I know you're trying to change the subject. Just tell me and get it over with," Sakuya said impatiently. " The Shikon no Tama was sought by the mighty demon Naraku, and in an unknown event the jewel was shattered. When the jewel was complete Naraku went after the jewel but was stopped by ye and a few others. Naraku injured you before retreating and to save ye, I...sealed the jewel inside of your body to give ye the power to live," Kaede said. Sakuya stared at her for a moment and then looked down at the ground. " The jewel...is inside of me?" Sakuya asked weakly. She saw Kaede nod out of the corner of her eye. " How do I remove it?" " Well, ye once knew a spell to extract Shikon shards from the bodies of those that had them, but only ye knew that spell. Ye must find a way to remember your past and the spell, too. Ye must also destroy the newly reborn Naraku, since he will never stop until the jewel is in his possession." " Can't you just like, take it out of me without some fancy spell?" Sakuya asked. " I'm afraid not, child. The jewel has spiritually attached itself to ye, and if it were to be taken by force, your old wounds would reopen and ye would die. Or just having it torn from your body would kill ye instantly," Kaede answered. " So...I'm to do this alone?" Sakuya asked. " No, I'm positive ye will meet several who will help ye in your quest," Kaede said. " Will ye do this, Sakuya?" " Yes...I will," Sakuya said after several minutes of silence. " I'll remove the Shikon no Tama from my body and go back to being...semi-normal." " Good. I will gather ye supplies to take with ye," Kaede said, standing up. Sakuya gave a nod and stood up herself. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard followed by several screams of terror and pain from the villagers. Sakuya and Kaede ran outside and saw several of the houses on fire. " What's happening!?" Kaede asked a man running past them. " A demon is attacking our village! His name is Sesshoumaru!" the man yelled as a ran to join a group of men firing arrows at a white blur. The blur slashed the men in half and landed several yards in front of Kaede and Sakuya. He had long silver hair, with a big fluffy tail draped over his shoulder. He had gold eyes, a half moon on his forehead, and two stripes on each of his cheeks. He also wore a a white kimono with a red floral pattern on the edges of it. " Sesshoumaru, what is your business here? Destroying our village and murdering the people here!" Kaede said. " I am here, to destroy the priestess and Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru replied. He gave Sakuya a cold stare. " You have gathered the priestess for me. I thank you Kaede, you should be glad that you've done something useful for me. I may decide to make your death quick and painless." " Ye shall not harm her, Sesshoumaru!" Kaede cried. She grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows from inside the door and shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru. " Run, Sakuya!" Sakuya raced off towards the forest. Sesshoumaru slashed the arrow Kaede had fired in half and knocked her backwards. He ran after Sakuya and followed her into the forest. What's his problem!?! I don't remember ever pissing him off! Exactly, I don't remember, Sakuya thought. She continued to run until she reached the small clearing where Inu Yasha was pinned to the tree. I feel like I was supposed to come here...but why? Sakuya asked. She ran to the tree where Inu Yasha was and stood in front of it. Sesshoumaru instantly appeared behind her. " You must be losing your touch, priestess. You've lead me straight to Inu Yasha, now I can kill you both," Sesshoumaru said. There was a rustling noise behind Sesshoumaru and a toad with a staf of heads walked out of the brush. " My Lord! The priestess and Inu Yasha to die together, how sweet!" the toad cackled. " Why do you want to kill me?!?" Sakuya asked quickly. " Are you ugly and stupid!?!" the toad shrieked. " The ugliest one in this clearing is you, Freak-o!" Sakuya yelled back. " You little-!" " Silence, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru boomed. " You will die, now!" Sesshoumaru charged forward and prepared to slash Sakuya in half. Sakuya looked around, but there was nothing to do but meet her demise. " No!" Sakuya cried, holding her hand up to try and block Sesshoumaru. A very powerful and invisible energy blast came out of her hand and sent Sesshoumaru flying back. Sakuya looked at her hand in shock, and Jaken's eyes were wide with horror. " I just..." There was a sudden flash from behind Sakuya that made her turn around. Inu Yasha's body began to glow purple, and his eyes opened. " You," Inu Yasha said. " Why're you here? I thought you might be happy with just sealing me to a tree, but I guess I was wrong." " N-n-no...Sesshoumaru," Sakuya said, pointing at Sesshoumaru, who was now starting to get back up. " So you're awake now, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said. " I guess you'll defend your wench now." " Shut up, Sesshoumaru! If I wasn't sealed to this tree, I'd shove Tetsusaiga up your ass!" Inu Yasha growled. " Now, now, dear brother, I'm sure you'll have your chance to fight me," Sesshoumaru said. " Kikyou! Unseal me, now!" Inu Yasha yelled at Sakuya. " Me?'' " Yes, you, idiot! Unseal me so I can kill Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha yelled. " Why should I!?!" Sakuya yelled back. " Think of it this way. If you don't, he'll kill us both! Now take the friggin' arrow out of my chest and release me!" Inu Yasha growled. Sakuya saw that Sesshoumaru was getting into attack position. " Hurry it up!" " OKAY!" Sakuya finally yelled. She put her hand on the arrow and it dissapated into a purple light. 


End file.
